Why Don't You and I
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: Kurt realizes he has feelings for Dawn Marie (Sequal to 'Shining Star')


Author's Notes: This is the sequal to Shining Star. If you haven't read it already, you probably should so you will know what is going on. I'm going to say that this story takes place 6 months after the first one, or, more specifically, during the SmackDown tapings after No Mercy. This story contains a small match spoiler, so if you don't want to know what happens, skip over the match part. As usual, I don't own any of the characters you recognize in this story. Lyrics to "Why Don't You and I" belong to Carlos Santana and Chad Kroger.  
  
Kurt sighed and plopped down onto the couch in his dressing room. He had just been informed that he was going to be tagging with Benoit in a match against Cena and A-train. Kurt was friends with John so he trusted him to do all of his moves properly. He shuddered at the thought of having to wrestle against the hairy man otherwise known as the A-train. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted upon hearing a soft knocking on the door. He perked up slightly, happy to finally have some company.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
Dawn Marie cracked the door slightly. "Are you decent in there?"  
  
Kurt gave a small chuckle and shook his head slightly. "Do you consider my ring attire to be decent?"  
  
Dawn smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. "Of course I do."  
  
He smiled back and patted the spot next to him on the couch. She accepted his invitation and sat down on the couch, swinging her legs around and resting them in his lap.  
  
"So, what's up?" he asked.  
  
Dawn shrugged slightly, trying to act offended. "Can't a girl just come by and say hi to one of her friends?"  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry!" Kurt said, holding his hands up in defense. "So, what did you do yesterday since we had the day off?"  
  
He listened as Dawn started to tell him about her shopping spree then spending time with her family. She was slowly tuned out, however, as he stared into her eyes, completely forgetting the fact that she was talking. Something seemed different between the two of them, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He continued to stare at her.  
  
'She has gorgeous eyes and the cutest little hand motions', Kurt thought to himself. 'Whoa, what the heck am I doing? I can't think things like that about Dawn. She's my best friend.'  
  
Dawn sent Kurt a quick glance and realized that he was staring off into space. She raised her eyebrow slightly and waved her hand in front of his face. When that didn't get his attention, she reached over and slapped him lightly across the face. "Am I that boring, Kurt?" she asked with a slight smile.  
  
Coming back to reality, Kurt grinned sheepishly. "No, not at all, I was.. just.. thinking, that's all. What were you saying?"  
  
Dawn was about to reply but was interrupted when a stagehand poked his head in the door. "You're up in 5, Kurt."  
  
He sighed and pushed Dawn's legs off of his lap then got up and stretched. He looked down at her and smirked. "You can stay here and wait for me if you want to since you seem to have made yourself pretty comfortable."  
  
She smiled and stretched out on the couch. "Alright, thanks. I'll watch your match in here."  
  
Kurt shook his head and laughed quietly, leaving the room and walking up to the gorilla. His thoughts drifted back to Dawn and how nice she looked. 'God, I need to stop having these thoughts'. Much to his relief, his music started and he made his way down the ramp, getting into the ring.  
  
The match itself went pretty smoothly except for the chair shot he took thanks to Benoit. Not realizing it was just an accident, Kurt went after him, causing an altercation between the two of them. Not surprisingly the match ended in a no contest.  
  
Dawn winced as she saw Kurt get hit with a chair. Wanting to make sure he was ok, she got up and left the room, planning on waiting for him at the gorilla.  
  
A few minutes later she saw Kurt walk through the curtains, holding his head. She rushed over to him, removing his hand from his head. She gasped upon seeing the knot that was starting to form on his head.  
  
"Oh, Kurt.." she said, sympathetically, "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm alright, just have a slight headache."  
  
"You should really get that checked out, Kurt. I mean, what if something is wrong?"  
  
"No, no.. I'm ok. I swear. I'm done for the night so why don't we go hang out at a local club or something?"  
  
"Kurt, I don't think-"  
  
"Aww, c'mon Dawn, it'll be fun. Let's go out and have a belated celebration of my victory over John Cena at No Mercy," he interrupted.  
  
Dawn sighed, not wanting to argue with him. Besides, anything that would allow her to spend time with Kurt was completely ok with her. She realized a couple weeks ago that she liked Kurt as more than a friend, but she was just too scared to mention it to him for fear of ruining their friendship. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Kurt sat down on one of the stools near the bar. Dawn was starting to wear him out. He had no idea that such a small woman could have so much energy.  
  
He rested his head against his arms, trying to drown out the loud music. It wasn't really helping with his headache, but he wasn't going to complain. He came here to have fun and to spend time with Dawn, and that was exactly what he planned on doing.  
  
A familiar song started to play and seconds later he felt Dawn tugging at his arm. "C'mon Kurt, you have to dance with me during this one!" she exclaimed.  
  
He sighed and allowed her to drag him out to the middle of the dance floor. He had to admit, she was a really good dancer. 'Oh boy, here we go again. I have to stop thinking these things about her,' he thought to himself.  
  
// Since the moment I spotted you, Like walking round with little wings on my shoes, My stomach's filled with the butterflies... and it's alright. Bouncing round from cloud to cloud, I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down. If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied //  
  
As Kurt listened to the lyrics of the song, he realized just how true they were. When he first laid eyes on Dawn Marie, he knew she was somebody special. He just never really had the guts to talk to her, until that night in the hallway. That was when he had encouraged her to not give up on wrestling. He told her that she had true talent and he meant it. He knew that she had great potential if Vince would just give her a chance. After their friendship formed, it was like he was a new person. He got jittery whenever he was around her. It was impossible for him to be in a bad mood when she was around.  
  
// Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied. Seems like everything I say to you comes out wrong, it never comes out right //  
  
His dancing slowed as he continued to listen to the lyrics. This song seemed to fit him perfectly. There were definitely times when he would go to say something to Dawn, but couldn't. Those eyes.. those gorgeous eyes.. they got him every time. Once his eyes locked on hers he would always forget what he was going to say.  
  
// So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever. Heads we will and tails we'll try again. So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven, Cause without you they're never going to let me in. And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end. Right about the same you walk by and I say 'Oh here we go again' //  
  
Kurt locked eyes with Dawn.  
  
// When's this ever going to break? I think I've handled more than any man can take. I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around. And it's alright, Bouncing round from cloud to cloud, I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down, If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied //  
  
It was at that moment that he realized he had feelings for Dawn. He stopped dancing and just stood there, staring at her.  
  
Dawn stopped dancing as well and looked up at Kurt.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Dawn.."  
  
She raised her eyebrow slightly and stood closer to him so she could hear what he was saying. "Yeah?"  
  
'It's now or never,' he thought to himself. Just as the song was about to come to an end, Kurt slid his arm around Dawn's waist and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers softly. He pulled away a moment later, then smiled. "Why don't you and I get together?" he asked.  
  
A genuine smile slowly crept onto Dawn's face. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
**The End** 


End file.
